Rivalry
by Randomness-Is-My-Specialty
Summary: Kendall has been in love with Logan most of his life. But the day he decides to tell him a certain brunette gets in the way. Now he has to win Logan's heart before James can and not lose his to James along the way. Starts Kogan/Jagan ends Kames.
1. The confession

Aurthur Note:

Random: HEYYYYYYYYYYYY! This is another thing I wrote while waiting for anther thing to be betaed. I just don't think this one needs to be edited as much as the other one will.

Hikaru: Yeah right.

Random: Hey! This one's going to have shorter chapters then the other one!

Kaoru: It's okay. The other one is better anyway. Hopefully.

Random: I don't know this one's probably going to be more popular.

Kaoru: DISCLAIMER: Random does not own me or my brother or the boy's of BTR!

Hikaru: WARNINGS: This chapter has quiet a vocabulary other then that nothing special.

Random: So I got this idea off of a manga I once read. I just loved the idea so I twisted it and made it my own!

Hikaru: I actually think it's funny.

Random: AWWW, THANK YOU HIKARU! *Hug*

Hikaru: GET OFF ME!

Kaoru: *Sigh* Why must i put up with you two?

Hikaru & Random: Because you love us.

Kaoru: Unfortunately.

Random: *Smiles* Well hope you like it! ENJOY!

*.*

"Hair? Okay!"

"Breath? Okay!"

"Pants? Okay!"

"Mentally prepared? Yes! Okay I can do this!"

See that weird guy mumbling to himself? Yeah the one right before you would turn the corner? Well that's me, Kendall Knight. I'm currently waiting for my best friend and love of my life to come home. But that's the thing, he doesn't know that he is the one for me. That's why I'm mumbling encouraging words to myself. Today I am going to tell him I love him!

You're probably wondering who 'him' is. Well it is the amazingly adorable Logan Michell. My best friend for before I can remember and I fell in love with his deep brown eyes and shining personality… and his silken hair and creamy pale skin and sexy as hell a-Ahem, anyway. I've loved that beautiful boy since I was thirteen and I am now seven-teen years old.

Even though we are the best of friends, we don't go the same school. He goes to Palm Woods High, school for the future rich and famous. I go to Rouque Academy, school of the musically talented. Difference between the two schools is one is dedicated to musical talents (Mine), the other dedicated to not only just musical talents but book (Logan's) and acting talents too.

So back to what I'm doing now. I'm going to tell Logan I love him. I looked down at my watch. SHIT! I'm late. I whirl around and walked briskly to the corner when I hear Logan's voice float around it. Oh! Good he's here.

"Hey! Log-"

"…Love you"

…Wait? What! I peek around the corner to find a shocked looking Logan and some guy. The guy, I will admit, was breathtakingly gorgeous. His brunette hair shown in the sunlight and his hazel eyes showed nothing but determination. But he was no where near my Logie's adorableness

"I love you, Logan."

I hate him.

That bastard! Who the hell does he think he is! Gah, wait what's Logan's reply! Oh God please let it be no! I watched Logan intently. He looked shocked, then he tilted his face down to where I couldn't see it anymore. I can't hear what he's saying! What is he saying? Oh, I can't sit here and watch this.

"Logan!" I yelled as I dashed around the corner. The Bastard and Logan turned startled expressions to me.

"Kendall? What are you doing here." Logan asked.

Well that's a good question. I can't really just tell Logan how I feel now, especially if Bastards here. "Um…" I mentally slapped myself. Smooth Kendall, real smooth.

The tall brunette glared at me for some reason. What's he glaring at me for! He's the one who's trying to steal the love of my life away from me! Granted no one knows I'm in love with Logan, but that's not the point! This guy has no right! Logan's mine! I will not lose!

All through my little monologue I was giving him my best glare. And poor naïve Logan was as confused as ever. "Kendall? Dude? What's up? Did you need something?" Logan asked. Ah, yes another good question. Before I could respond with another exceptionally intelligent phrase, Bastard spoke first.

"Logan? Who's blondie?" The Bastard said, voice smooth and cool. He sounds like he'd make a good singer. NO! Stop it! Logan, focus on Logan!

Logan eyed both of us suspiciously, before shrugging and answering Bastards question, "James, this is my best friend since practically birth Kendall. He goes to Rouque Academy." I smirked at Bastard as his eyes widened slightly. Yes that's right I got into one of the hardest to get into schools in the country. "And Kendall," he continued," this is James. A class mate from Palm Woods. We have an AP science class together. Swear this guy could be the next Einstein if he wanted." Logan laughed good naturally.

James chuckled (that bastard) and placed his hand on Logan's shoulder, "Nah. That's not really my thing. I'm a actor Logan not a scientist. I think I'll leave that to you." They both laughed at that. I was fuming inside. He was acting pretty damn big for some one in a lesser class then me! Bastard.

Pretty soon their laughter died away and Logan turned back to me, "You haven't come by in a while Kendall. Want to come inside?"

I inwardly sighed. My confidence from earlier gone, "No. It's okay. I was just passing through." I said, smiling slightly.

Logan smiled his adorable crooked smile, "Really? Okay then." He shrugged and stared to walk toward his house. "I gotta go. Chores, you know? Talk to you later Kendall. See you tomorrow James." Then he left me with Bastard.

There was a long and uncomfortable silence for a good ten minutes after that. We just stood their, out side of Logan's house. I glanced over at James and caught his eye. I quickly looked away and deciding that I should break this silence.

"Did… you, um…ju-" He cut me off before I could continue.

"You're in love with Logan too." He said it more as a statement then a question.

"Wha- I-he-what?" I was completely caught off guard.

Bastard, of course, just smirked this all knowing smirk that made me want to punch his face in, "Thought as much." He said still not looking at me.

"How the hell would you know!" I yelled at him. I could feel my face start to heat up.

He shrugged, "It's a gift. Not only am I drop dead sexy, but I have brains too." Oh, he was a cocky bastard.

"Y…YES! That's right! I'm in love with Logan. Longer then you ever have! I've always loved him!" I all but screamed.

He just chuckled and started to walk away, "There is no 'First come, First serve.' in the game of love." He gave me a sly smirk over his shoulder. " I love Logan too. So I'm not just going to give him up because you've loved him 'longer'." He stopped and turned around to face me, "He is way more important to me then he ever will be for you." That stupid smirk never left his face, " See ya later, _Kendall_." He turned around and walked off, leaving me seething in the middle of the side walk.

That…that…Bastard! That no good son of a bitch! He doesn't deserve Logan! Logan deserves some one like… like…ME! He is not going to win!

I'll be damned if I lose to that bastard!

*END CHAPTER*

Aurthur Note:

Random: Got nothing other than please review! Untill next time! PEACENESS!


	2. Date?

Author Note:

Random: Hey, look at me and speedy update!

Hikaru: Only because you didn't go to school to day.

Random: SHHHHH! They don't need to know that!

Kaoru: Her alarm clock hates her.

Random: *Sigh* Yes, yes it does.

Hikaru: DISCLAIMER: She no own BTR or Ouran Twins! If she did the show would be rated a lot higher.

Kaoru: WARNINGS: Still just language…sorry.

Random: Yeah, its kind of show process. Meh, what can you do? Anyway enough of my rant! Enjoy the new chapter!

*COMMENCE TO READ!*

It's been three day's since my failed attempt at confessing to Logan. All because of James…James…Huh never got his last name. Anyway if it hadn't been for that bastard, I would be getting ready for our first date right now instead of waiting out side of Logan's school. I'd been trap at school, busy with after school activates the last three days and today was my free day. I thought I'd ask Logan to go to a concert with me. It's a local band at a local teenage hang out, nothing big, but at least we would be alone and I will be able to tell him my feelings. Right now though I had to wait for his club to end.

Logan's just so smart and is in every academic club that school has. He's so hard working. It's one of the reasons I fell for him. My blissful thoughts about Logan where shattered by Bastard himself.

"What are you doing?" Bastard asked. If you haven't caught on, James is Bastard in my mind. He completely ruined my change to get Logan that day, so I believe he deserves the title of bastard.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" I countered. He just gave me a blank look.

"I go to school here." He deadpanned, pulling out a mirror and comb. He brought the comb to his perfect hair and brushed through it a couple times. I watched as the comb ran down his soft looking hair. I wonder if it's as soft as it looks? Wait. Who cares! What was I saying. Oh yeah, now I feel stupid.

"Well, that may be true, but then what are you doing here." I motioned to the ground we where standing on. "Schools been out for at least a hour. Don't you have a club to go to?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Mine ended early." That damn smirk mad my heart jump and my blood boil. He was too cocky for his own good.

"Good for you. Now leave." I started pushing him toward the street. Hey, maybe a bus will run him over if I push him out far enough!

"Um, guys?" I heard a voice say from behind me. Me and Bastard both look over our shoulders to see Logan standing there with an amused smile on his face.

I quickly stopped pushing James and walked over to Logan. "Hey Logan!" I said cheerily.

James came up from behind me to greet the shorter brunette. "Did your club end early?"

Logan nodded, "Yeah, I'm about to walk home now."

"That's great!" I chirped happily while pulling out the tickets, "I have these tickets to a concert and wanted to now if you wanted to go with m-" Some thing hit me in the stomach effectively cutting off my sentence.

"Us. Wanted to know if you wanted to go with us." James cut in. I glared at James and he just put on a smugly innocent look while looking way from me. That jerk did that on purpose. Man, now my stomach really hurts.

"Which band?" He asked. I handed the tickets to him, still glaring at James. Logan looked them over and frowned. "I'm sorry I've already see these guys this week at the same place too." Then he smiled that stupid smile that always makes my heart jump, kind of like it does with James' smirk but with love and not anger. "Why don't you two just go with out me?"

*_Line breakthingymuhbob_*

How did this happen again? I'm sitting at a table in a local teenage bar listening to a live local band next to my love rival…How did this happen? Logan should be sitting where bastard is sitting.

"How did I get stuck with you." I mumbled.

James must have heard, because he mumbled back a reply, "That's my line."

Cocky bastard. I crossed my arms over my chest and glanced at him. Our eyes meet briefly and he scoffed. He fucking scoffed at me! Like it's my fault he's here! Well he didn't even have to come! Why'd he even come in the first place? Fuck! I hate this guy!

The concert finally ended and me and Bastard walked out and down the street together. Why are we walking so casually together? We are love rival's! Shouldn't we be, oh I don't know, arguing or something?

"They where terrible," James said, jolting me out of my thoughts, "You were planning on taking Logan to that. He'd end up hating you."

My steps faulted at his harsh words. Blunt much? "B-be quite." I stutter. I looked down at a pamphlet I got at the concert hall about the band. He was right though. Logan wouldn't have like them very much. Maybe that's why he didn't want to come. It's odd though the company that produced them are well know for sponsoring good bands and singers. Huh.

"The words to there songs where bad, but the music behind it was good." He continued.

I thought for a moment and nodded, "Yeah, true. Plus the actual members of the bands voices didn't meld very well." I said thoughtfully.

"I know! That didn't help! The main singer couldn't carry a tune if he tried!" He laughed. His laugh stirred something inside me, but I mentally shook my head and push the feeling down. "And a little more verity in their music would have been nice. Not just songs about partying." He said looking at me.

I smiled at him, "At least the lighting was good." I joked. We booth laughed at that. Damn it that feeling kept coming back up.

"But…" Then it seemed to occurred to us on how causal we were treating each other. We both looked in the opposite direction an awkward silence followed after us.

We just walked down the street in silence for a while before I couldn't take it any more. "So, you enjoy music a lot, don't you?" I asked him, glancing over to him. It was dark out side, the street lights and buildings were the only light illuminating the street now, creating a halo of light around the brunet next to me. I'd never really noticed how beautiful James really was.

He's still a bastard. Just a beautiful bastard.

"Yeah, even though my talents and dreams are in acting, I do like to sing and play every once in awhile" He smirked that smirk that always makes me want to punch him again. "I believe my taste is better then yours though."

And there went any sort of friendly mood I had toward him. Damned cocky bastard.

"Ah, almost forgot!" He said suddenly, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out some money and extended his hand toward me to take it. "Here's my part of the ticket money."

"Oh, no that's okay." I said, slightly shocked that he would pay for the other half.

He looked confused, "Here take it. I don't want to owe you anything." Now he looked annoyed.

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't resist hitting the back of his head slightly. He was just being silly now, "Look here, technically I took you out. And it's a policy of mine to not have a person pay their way if I took them out." I said turning to face him.

He looked started, like he didn't expect me to say something like that, then shocked. "Seriously? Because you took me out?"

He just had to ruin a good thing didn't he. "Okay you look here…"

"Was that the only reason?" He said looking away from me as we continued down the street.

I looked at him suspiciously. "What you mean?" He didn't answer, just kept looking away. What was with him? Ever since I saw his confession to Logan- OH! Yeah I never got to hear what Logan said! Now's a good a time as any to ask that question I guess.

"Hey, James?" I asked timidly, this time it was me not looking at him, "Three day's ago… when you told Logan how you felt… what did he say?" I asked finally looked at him.

He stared strait ahead and kept walking, "What do think he said?" He asked me.

…Huh? "I wouldn't have asked if I'd known, now would I?" I seethed. What was with the vague answer?

"So?" He asked, looking back at me. "What would you do if Logan said he loved me back? Would you still go after him? or give up?"

Is he mental? I was completely in shock and could only get out an "Er.." before what he said sunk in. "I would never give up! He's way to important!" I graded his jacket with both hands in my frustration, leaning into him, "I've already told you I love him too, didn't I?"

He shrugged, pushing me off him and straitening out his clothes and checking his hair in a near by shop window, "You've got me there." He said.

"What the hell you mean 'You've got me there.'?"

He shrugged again and turned to face me, smirk ever present. "If you won't back down… do you plan to tell Logan about your feelings?" He asked.

I paused for a second, just looking at his smug expression for a moment. "Yes." I said finally, "I'll tell Logan."

"Hmm." Was all that he said, his eyes unreadable. He turned his back to me and continued down the paved bath. "In the end, it's all about trying your hardest, right?" He said over his shoulder.

Then it hit me, he never answered my question, "Now wait a minute, what did he tell you!" The brunette ignored me as he continued down the street. "JAMES!" I yelled before he turned the corner.

He looked over his shoulder and something flashed in his eyes so quickly I couldn't identify it. He throw me one last smirk before disappearing around the corner.

I fucking hate that bastard! After I was even nice to him too! How could there be anything at all between him and innocent Logan? Jackass! I have to see how Logan feels about him.

I need to know Logan's feelings, first!

*END OF CHAPTER!*

Random: YEAH! KAMES MOMENT! Sort of.

Hikaru: Yup. It's their though.

Kaoru: *giggles*

Random: Why are you giggling?

Kaoru: Nothing, I just think Kendall's funny in this one.

Random: Hehe, I think so to.

Twins & Random: Review please! Until next time! Peaceness!


	3. We get along!

Author Note:

Random: GAH! Sorry this took so long. I can't really write over the week-end because I'm at my moms and I get partially no privacy.

Kaoru: True. It's a apartment with two bedrooms and small.

Hikaru: I NEARLY DIED! I was trapped in a room with HER!

Random: HEY!

Kaoru: DISCLAIMER: Random does not own BTR or me or my brother.

Hikaru: WARNING: Nothing except language.

Random: *sigh* Sorry it will get there. So ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

*READ*

"Deep breaths, Kendall. You can do this." I was standing outside of Logan's house the next day, trying to get the nerve to actually knock. How does Logan always seem to make me doubt my confidence? I'm the freaking most confident person at my school. At least that's what the schools superintendent yells at me all the time. He always says I'm to confident for my own good and blah blah blah. I usually tune out after that. Gustavo can be really annoying sometime.

Damn it! I'm doing it again! Okay focus! Logan's feelings, that's what I'm here for! I took another deep breath before raising my hand and knocking on Logan's door. I heard a faint, "Coming." from the other side of the door and my heart beat faster. The door opened to a smiling Logan on the other side.

"Hey, Kendall! What's up?" He asked, tilting his head cutely.

"Hey, Loges! I need to ask you something do you have a minute?" I asked, resisting the urge to wring my hands nervously.

Logan looked confused, "Ask me something?" He echoed.

"Yeah! Can I come inside?"

"Hey, what is it? I want to hear it too." I nearly jumped ten feet in the air. Bastard had come up from behind me and spoke that into my ear. What the hell?

"James! What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled, turning slightly to face him.

"What? I can't come visit my best friend?" Not right now, no! But before I could scream that in his face Logan spoke up.

"Hey, I'm sorry guys, but I need to go." He said looking down at his watch. "I have another appointment I don't want to be late to."

"Huh!" I exclaimed.

"Oh that's okay. You go ahead. I'm sure Kenny here can show me a good time." Bastard said, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"What!" I exclaimed again. What the crap was going on?

"Really? Okay, cool. I'm sorry guys." Logan said sheepishly.

"Don't sweat it, Logie." James replied. How did it turn out like this? I was going to ask Logan about his feelings, now I'm stuck with James. What the crap?

I glared at James, who still had his arm around my shoulders, as Logan walked toward the street. He did that on purpose, bastard. And as if he knew what I was thinking, he gave me his signature smirk, as if to say 'Of course! What else were you expecting', and finally removed his arm from around my shoulders.

"Guys." Logan called, catching both of our attention. "I'm glad you two are getting along so well. Introducing you two was worth it then!" He said happily.

"Y-yeah!" I said nervously.

"Sure." Bastard said it like he was bored of the conversation. Logan didn't seem to notice anything and just waved good bye and left me alone with Bastard. Well damn.

*_lineith breakerith!*_

"He thinks we get along well? He must be joking!" I said as we walked through a park near Logan's house. After Logan had left, Bastard and I started walking together. We came across this park, so we started to walk through it together. Nothing better to do. Bastard ruined that for me. Once again.

"It's probably a good thing anyway." He said. I gave him a questioning look. He looked over at me and sighed, not understanding why I didn't get it. "Well we're in the same situation. It's for the best to just go along with what Logan believes. That we get along. I don't want him to worry." James continued.

I thought it over for a moment and nodded, "Yeah, that makes since, but…still." I said shaking my head. "Anyway, James?"

He side glance at me before turning to look ahead of him again. "Yeah?"

I smirked, "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say there is nothing between you and Logan." I said. He wouldn't look at me as I waited for a reply. When it didn't come, I continued. "If there was, you wouldn't have let Logan go off like that alone." My smirk widened when he still wouldn't reply.

I struck a triumphant pose, "If it's true, then Logan is still single! And that means I can still make a move" I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that I didn't see James' lips turn up into that annoying smirk.

"You think so?" He asked.

I froze. What does he mean? I didn't say anything as he continued. "I'll let you keep believing that, I guess. It's rather gullible though. don't you think?" He said. He kept walking down the path, not even looking to see if I was fallowing.

My shoulders slumped. He always has to ruin it doesn't he? "You bastard…"

"I'm your love rival, Kendall." He said over his shoulder, "It's completely logical for me to ruin it for you."

Bastard. I've been saying that a lot haven't I? Well it's what he is. Then I remembered something. I turned my back to him and rolled my eyes, "Coming from some one with a name like yours" I said casually.

He started and whipped his head around to face me. "What are you ranting about now?" He asked.

I grinned evilly, "I finally asked what your full name was the other day," He seemed to tense up, "now their nothing wrong with your last name. It actually fits you perfectly. You are most definitely a Diamond." My grinned widened, "But James is your middle name, isn't it?" I asked evilly. "Your full name is Ashley James Diamond. Now isn't that the cutest name?" I made my voice sound like I was talking to a baby, barley resisting the urge to pinch his cheeks.

His faced flushed with anger and embarrassment, "N-no! Y-you don't!" He stuttered.

I snickered, flipping my hair away with my hand, "It won't matter how good a sooth talker you are or how great you look…" I paused, looking back at him. I couldn't take it anymore and started to burst into laughter, "your name is still Ashley!" I was nearly doubled over with the force of my laughter.

James was practically in flames, "You… you…you asshole!" He fumed, turning around and trying to ignore me. Well I'm having none of that!

I walked up behind him poking at his sides, "Hey Ashley!" I said. "Aw, what happened, Ashley? Why so quite?"

He just continued to walk way with a pout on his lips and cheeks still flush a sight pink. I looked over at him and chuckled. He looked so cute right now.

"I'm leaving." James said abruptly.

"Aw, really?"

He looked down an emotion I couldn't read on his face, before he turned and shoved something into my chest. "Here!" He said after shoving whatever it was into my chest.

I fumbled with it awkwardly, before finally getting hold of it. "Tickets?" I asked confused.

"For another local band concert." He explained. "This should make us even."

"James, you don't…" I said in complete shock.

He chuckled and smirked patting my shoulders, "Yes I do, Kendall." Then he turned around and started to run the other direction. "Cya later, Kendall!" He called over his shoulder.

"James wait!" I called, but he was already to far away. I watch as he ran off, smile slowly spreading across my face. I clutched the ticket's to my chest tighter. Why was I so happy? I don't get it. Whatever this is making my brain hurt. I sighed, turning around and walking slowly back to my home. That stupid grin that I couldn't figure out why was there still on my face. But at the moment I didn't really care.

*CHAPTER END*

Random: YAY. We are getting there!

Twins: Finally!

Random: Sorry about the name change thing. He is still James. I just put that their to add to the story. Sorry if I upset any one.

Hikaru: I thought it was clever.

Random: Aw thank you, Hikaru.

Kaoru: OKAY LOVE BIRDS!

Random & Hikaru: WE ARE NOT LOVE BIRDS!

Kaoru: Anyway, review please and until next time!

Twins & Random: Peaceness!


	4. This is not a date!

Author Note:

Random: I'm sooooo sorry this took so long. It's getting close to the end of the school year and its been kind of hectic with testing.

Twins: Yes, it's been a very confusing week.

Random: I have to make this short. I need to get up early tomorrow so the warning and disclaimer are last and then you can read!

Hikaru: WARNING: Nothing… again.

Random: What I told you it was slow!

Hikaru: But not this slow!

Random: Whatever. Just let your brother do the disclaimer.

Kaoru: DISCLAIMER: Random obviously does not own BTR or me and my brother. If she did, she wouldn't be writing about it, she'd be trying to make it real!

Random: Enjoy!

*READ NOW!*

The next day I was looking into my mirror fixing my blonde mop of hair. Honestly, it never wanted to stay the way I wanted it to. Ah, screw it. I ran my fingers threw my hair a couple of times before looking back into the mirror. It didn't look too bad. Looks like it normally does. I sighed and finished getting ready.

There was a knock coming from the front door. I smiled brightly, already knowing who it was. I quickly walked over to the front door, checking my hair on the way and froze. Why was I acting like I was going on a date? I wasn't, so why was I acting like it? I shook the thought out of my mind and went to open the door.

James was standing outside looking as perfect as ever. I smiled at him as I closed and locked the door behind me then headed to the bus stop, "So, I was just wondering?" He asked as we waited for the bus.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning to him.

"Why did I give you tickets if you were just going to ask me to go with you anyway?" He said.

I grumbled as we got on the bus that would take us to the teen bar. "It's not a big deal." Eventually the bus stopped at the station nearest the teen bar and we two got off.

"Well wouldn't it have been better to invite Logan." James asked.

Well it would have, but I hadn't actually thought of Logan coming. I had imminently thought of James. I honestly had no desire to take Logan to this… strange. "That wouldn't have work." I said while I handed the tickets to the ticket master and walked into the bar and took a table near the stage. "And anyway, I figured you would have given me tickets to a group you wanted to see."

James nodded, taking a set next to me, "Yeah that's right."

Further conversation was cut short by the band that was going to be playing tonight coming onstage. They did the regular thing like saying their names and getting the crowd pumped first, then started to play. They were actually a pretty good band. They're song weren't just about love and all that, but partying and having a good time, one of their songs was just pointless and made me snort and James chuckle. The crowd was loving them.

Then they got to their last song of the night. It was a slow rock ballad, which I thought was strange. Usually bands like to leave the crowd pumped, wild and wanting more, liked to end with a bang. Slow songs don't really do that.

I was so wrong.

The song was absolutely beautiful. The girl that sung it, sung with so much emotion it was heartbreaking to hear. The whole song was about loss, but they started it off as a sort of break up song, making you think it's just about losing the one you loved. Then it changes into losing a close friend or family member, caching the crowd completely off guard.

That part really struck me. It reminded me of the time I lost my dad in a shooting. The girl on stage sung it just the way I had felt back then. Without realizing it a tear escaped and ran down my cheek.

Crap, it's really getting to me. I tried to whip away my tears before James could see. I glanced over at him. Why did he have to pick this kind of band?

I froze when I saw something wet slip down his cheek. He… he was crying too.

_*Break of the Line*_

We were now riding the bus back to our bus stop. The band was a hit receiving a standing ovation from almost all of the crowd. We had left shortly after that, walking to and getting on the bus in silence.

It wasn't really an uncomfortable silence, both of us caught up in our own thoughts. I just decided to say something though, figuring the silence had gone on long enough. "James?" I asked not looking at him, "That was a… really good band. I'm glad you picked it." I finish quietly.

"Thanks." He mumbled, not looking at me either.

A second pasted and we both glanced at each other. We help eye contact for some time, he seemed to be searching for something. I didn't know what, but I couldn't look away. His hazel eyes were mesmerizing. I could lose myself in them and not give a damn about the out side world.

Then… he smiled. And the world did just disappear. My heart stopped and began again, thudding almost painfully against my chest. He's never smiled at me. Its always been an mischievous grin or that damned smirk, but never smiles. He always smiled at Logan, but never at me. And it was amazing.

He seemed to light up the whole world with his smile. All my worries about anything melted away. I wanted nothing more then to be able to cause that smile to spread across is face over and over again.

Then being the bastard he truly is, he ruined it.

"You cried at the end didn't you."

"Sh-shut up, bastard! If I remember correctly you where crying too!"

"You're just delusional." He scoffed.

"Bastard." I hissed. He just smirked, closing is eyes and relaxed against the seat.

I sighed and slumped in my seat, my heart still thundering in my chest. I fisted my hand over my heart. How could his smile do this to me? Logan's smile never had this much of an effect on me. I don't understand.

Why did his smile make my heart beat so fast?

*END OF CHAPTER*

Random: Yay! More progress!

Twins: *Dances*

Random: Well I'm off to bed now! Until next time!

Random & Twins: PEACENESS!


	5. Relizing

Author Note:

Random: HELLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOO! Well I got nothing except to thank you all who reviewed, faved, and alerted and to apologize for the shortness of this chapter.

Hikaru: Warnings: Absolutely nothing. Bleh.

Random: *sigh*

Kaoru: Disclaimer: No own any thing except the story.

Hikaru: Now read!

*CHAPTER BEGIN*

Days later I found myself waiting out side of Logan and James' school. And I didn't know why. Something just seemed to click in my head and I suddenly wanted to go see James. Which struck me as odd. Why the hell did I want to see James? So to prove myself wrong I went to go see Logan. I'm actually starting to regret it. It's rather cold today and I think today is when Logan's chess team meets. Those nerds can drone on and on about different strategies for that game. I didn't get it. It was too complicated and made my brain hurt after two seconds of playing. I think I'll stick to music. Music was less painful.

"Well, well. It's Kenny. Here to stalk Logan again are we?" James smirked at me, breaking my thought process.

I glared at the brunet pretty boy, "Screw you." I said turning away from him to continue to wait for Logan.

James crossed his arms over his chest, "Logan isn't here." He said flatly.

My head whipped around to face him, "Wha?" I asked.

"It's exam week, so the clubs aren't meeting." He explained.

I looked down thinking, "Oh, yeah. Okay."

James looked at me with his eyebrow raised, "What's up?"

I looked back up at him shaking my head, "Nothing. Just been missing each other lately. Like, I would go to his house and he'd be gone or like now, he already left." I shrugged, walking away. "Well I'm going to go home then." I said waving over my shoulder.

James didn't say anything, just started to walk slightly behind me as I walked toward my house. Umm, okay? Why was he fallowing me ? "Are you fallowing me?" I said turning to look at him.

"What? I have to walk the same way too, smart one." He said. Oh, well, that makes since. Bastard.

We continued to walk in silence, my heart beating faster with each step. Why was it doing that? It seemed to always beat faster when I'm around him. Ugh, this is making my head hurt. Stupid heart! Stop beating so fast!

I was seconds away from screaming in frustration when James spoke, "Hey Kendall?" He asked. I looked at him questioningly, silently encouraging him to speak. "Do you want to go to another concert with me again?"

I gasped slightly. He was asking me to go? But…why? Why not Logan? He continued, giving me a smile. I could feel my knees weaken at the action. What is up with me? "It was kind of fun to watch the band with you." He said, "And my parents own part of the bar, so we get tickets to those things all the time. Plus we have the same taste in music and Logan doesn't really like it. Thought it be nice." He finished looking at me.

I looked down like I was thinking, when I was really trying to hide the blush that spread across my cheeks. He chose me over Logan. For some reason that made my heart jump with happiness… Wait a minute! Why would I care if he chose me over Logan? What is up with my reactions? He always seems to get these feelings I've never felt before to come out. It's so confusing and I don't know how to react to them.

I finally lifted my head up to look at him. "Can't…" I whispered. I didn't know what to say, part of me wanted to go and part of me didn't. After what felt like hours, but was actually only a heart beat, the part of me that wanted to go won out, "Can't be helped." I finished turning away and looking down the street, "Sure, I guess it's okay for us to hang out. Got nothing better to do." I shrugged.

He looked at me angrily, "Now who's being the bastard?" He asked pouting slightly, "Every one enjoys the company of James Diamond." He said. "In fact you should be honored." I rolled my eyes. He is such a cocky bastard.

"Yes, I'm so grateful that the great Ashley has bestowed upon me the honor of going to a concert with him. Thank you, your highness." I said, voice dripping with sarcasm and topping it off with a mock bow.

We both burst into laughter after that. The conversation flowing as we walked down the street. I was amazed at how comfortable I felt around him. I felt more comfortable around him then Logan! Are love rival's suppose to act this friendly? I was so incredibly enthralled with our conversation that I almost didn't here my name being called. We turned around to see Logan walking toward us.

"Hey Kendall, James." He said waving. We both waved back, "You two are together again? You get along well don't you?" He asked us after catching up.

James looked off to the side for a moment. "Nothing like that really." He shrugged.

Then he and Logan continued to converse will I just watched. They where standing extremely close to one another and James had this fond smile on his lips. It was the smile that I wanted to place on James lips. The smile that he had given me that day after the concert. The one that made my heart nearly jump out of my chest. And Logan had made him smile like that. Then I remembered that James was in love with Logan. And for some reason that made my heart clench painfully. I don't get it. Wasn't it like that from the beginning? We where love rivals. We where both in love with Logan. I had been in love with Logan.

Then it hit me like a wall of breaks slamming into my chest and I looked up at the other two. My jealousy was no longer directed at James, but at Logan. My heart no longer thudded in my chest wildly for Logan, but for James. Logan's smile no longer made me want to melt into a pile of goo, but James' did. Logan's laugh never sent a thrill through my body like James' did. Logan never effected me like the way James does. I have never wanted to make someone smile more than I want to do with James right now. But most importantly…

I said had instead of am.

*ENDITH OF CHAPTERITH*

Random: I know short. But I really wanted to end this chapter there.

Hikaru: At least something big happened!

Random: I KNOW! Finally!

Kaoru: So if you could, you know, review please that would be awesome!

Random & Twins: Until next time! Peaceness!


	6. I Don't Get It

Author Note:

Random: GAH! I'm SORRY! But its getting close to the end of the school year and they like to bombard students with tests! So I'm sorry its so late!

Hikaru: And she's lazy.

Random: *Duct tapes mouth* Shut up Hikaru!

Kaoru: Guess I'm doing both the disclaimer and warnings. DISCLAIMER: Random does not own anything out side if the plot. Credit for inspiration goes to a manga she read. Warning: There is some stuff that would make it rated T not M yet sorry.

Random: I know it will get their though.

Hikaru: Mumph!

Random: Thank you for all the reviews, faves, and alerts! Is what he said!

Hikaru: MUMPH!

Random:… bad boy. It's a good thing I duct taped your mouth.

Kaoru: *shakes head* Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!

Random: WAIT! I haven't really got to proof read because it's late and a school night. So I'm sorry for the typos! Okay now enjoy! And it's longer!

*START TO READ!*

I lay in my bed staring up at my bedrooms ceiling. I was trying my hardest not to think about James. James and his silken hair. James and his mesmerizingly gorgeous hazel eyes. James and his Greek god like body. Stupid bastard and his wonderful smile.

Damn it! I'm trying not to think about the bastard pretty boy. That damned boy was always on my mind lately and it was killing me. I jumped when my phone rang loudly on my nightstand next to me. I ground, reaching out blindly for it. Once I finally grabbed it I accepted the call with out looking at the ID and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked tiredly. I just wanted the person on the other side to make it quick so I could go back to failing at not thinking about James.

"Kendall? It's me, James." My heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice, "Where are you? We were suppose to go see a concert together today remember?" Oh shit, I didn't. I had been so distracted by my feeling for James that I forgot.

I didn't say anything. I just closed my eyes as a painful throb went through my body at what I remembered from the other day. I realized I had fall in love with him, but he was still in love with Logan. I couldn't go to the concert with him today. I'm not ready to face him.

"Kendall? Hello? Are you even listening to me?" He asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry James, but something came up and I can't go with you today." I tried desperately to keep my voice from cracking. I needed to end this call. "Why? don't you watch it with Logan? It'd be better that way, anyway." I said softly as a few tears escaped to run down my cheeks.

"What? Kendall? Wait-" I ended the call before he could finish, throwing my phone to the other side of the room.

Why did I have to realize my feelings now? Why did I even develop feelings for the cocky bastard? Why did he have to be in love with Logan? I punched the pillow next to me as a violent sob racked my body. I buried my face in the pillow I just punched to muffle my sobs.

Now I'm crying over the damned son of a bitch! He always seemed to break down my walls and make me feel things differently. He made my blood boil with anger, heart throb in pain, and made me cry harder then I have ever cried in my life.

And it scared me.

I've never felt so strongly for someone before. Never let myself fall so hard for some one that if they rejected me, it would destroy me. I'd always thought I was in love with the adorable handsome Logan. The nerd that was my best friend. And I was in love with him, but it wasn't like the earth scattering love I felt for James it was a sort of puppy love.

I wanted to protect Logan and keep him out of harms way. I wanted to be the shoulder he could cry on. The love I had confused with romantic love was more like brotherly. All the things I had wanted to do with Logan, I wanted James to do for me and so much more. I want him to hold me to his chest and whisper soothing words of comfort in my ear when I have a bad dream. I want him to rock me as I cry on the anniversary of my father's death. I want him to be able to make me laugh about nothing. I want to be able to just laugh because I'm with him, because I'm so happy I just want to laugh with him forever.

I want James to make love to me. When I thought of Logan, it was always innocent. Just sweet caresses and simple kisses, but with James, I want passionate clashes on tongue, rough rubbing of skin against skin, and sweat drenched bodies coming together to form one entity. I want James muscularly lean body pressed up against mine as we ground against each other. I want his tongue exploring my mouth. I want him to completely dominate me.

But he's in love with Logan. And if things work out between those two then… I don't know what I'd do.

_*Break*_

Ring!

Ring!

Ring!

Stupid thing SHUT UP! My phone has been ringing almost non-stop for the last hour. It's been about three days since my last talk with James and he kept FUCKING CALLING ME! I am literally three seconds away from chucking it at my teachers head. I looked up at the time and noticed that James and Logan's school would have let out by now. My school though was still in session. I know weird, but we had days like these that the teachers wouldn't let the kids leave until they said they could. Good thing though is that we sometimes have days were the teachers let us out early too.

Right now I should be working on a music theory paper. The insistent ringing though was hindering me from doing that and my teacher didn't give a flying fuck, to focused on his grading to care.

Ring!

Ring!

Ring!

I ground, finally pulling the phone out of my pocket to glare at it. It was James. Just like I thought it would be. I really didn't want to talk to him right now, but I was starting to get some nasty looks from some of my other classmates.

"Could you answer it already! Or put it on vibrate!" So blonde guy said. I think his name was Jett, didn't really care to remember.

I sighed and picked it up finally. "Hi." I sighed into the phone.

"Kendall! What the hell? Are you bailing on me? Did I not make it clear to you?" He said angrily from the other side.

I sharp pain stabbed at my heart, but I quickly pushed it away before replying. "James, you've got it wrong. We are love rivals. I just think it's weird for rivals like us to be hang out so casually with each other." I said, trying to sound casual and not like I was about to break.

He didn't say anything for awhile and I thought he had hung up before he spoke, " That has nothing to do with it." He said firmly. My eyes widened slightly as he continued. "I want to meet you. I thought of inviting you to the concert Kendall, not Logan. Leave him out of this for now. I want to see you next Saturday. I hope you'll meet me there, okay?" He asked.

I looked down at my desk, "Yeah, okay." I answered softly.

*No ones P.O.V. Saturday.*

James taped his foot impatiently as he waited for Kendall. The brunet looked down at the clock on his phone. "Damn it. He's late." He said to himself. Then he hears foot steps and a pair of shoes came into his view.

He looked up eagerly, "Kendall-" He cut him self off once he saw who it was.

Logan cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Hey James. Kendall called me and told me that you wanted to meet me here." He said. "What did you need?" The smaller brunet said.

James gritted his teeth and looked down so his bangs covered his eyes, "…that idiot!" He hissed. He suddenly dashed off before Logan could react, "I've go to go!" He called over his shoulder.

"Wait! James!" Logan yelled after him.

The taller pretty boy stopped suddenly, turned around and ran back over to Logan. He grabbed Logan's hands and shoved two tickets into them, "Here! Tickets to a concert. Do whatever you'd like with them." James said before turning around and running down the street again.

"Huh?" Logan asked, "James! What's going on!" Logan yelled after him. He never got a reply, James already to far away to hear.

*Kendall's P.O.V*

I sighed as I laid stretched out on my couch. I'd gotten home from my vocal and guitar lessons with Gustavo about an hour ago, now I was just mopping on the couch. I should have meet James at the bar twenty minutes ago, but I just couldn't. So I called Logan and told him to meet James there instead.

They were probably watching the band now. My heart clench painfully a the thought. I had decided yesterday that all I wanted now was James happiness and if Logan can give him that, then I will help James obtain it. Logan was good for James anyway, so was James for Logan. They both deserved to be happy together and that's what I'm going to help them do. They were my two favorite people in the world and I wanted them to be happy. No matter how painful it was for me.

Suddenly, there was a constant bang on my door. I jumped at how loud they were. Grumbling as I slowly got up, the door flew open reviling a very pissed off looking James.

I jumped, "James? What the hell are you-" He cut me of by grabbing my wrist and dragging me over the couch and out the door.

"Follow me! You need to see something." He said by way of explanation.

He dragged me down the street and all the way to the teen bar. "Ow! James! That hurts! Let g-"

"Look." He said softly, pointing over to the ticket booth.

I furrowed my brow in confusion and looked. I gasped slightly and my eyes widened at the sight. There was Logan showing two tickets to a short Lation boy that looked about my age. The boy had almost black hair and deep chocolate eyes and his hand was laced with Logan's.

"That's Carlos." James said. "Logan's boyfriend."

"What!" I exclaimed in my shock.

James looked over at them, "They were already together when I confessed to him." He said softly. "I was rejected from the start."

I blushed stepping back slightly, "Why didn't you tell me!" I yelled at him.

"I was rejected! It hurt!" He yelled back, then looked away. "I was rejected so quickly. It was pathetic. I couldn't have told you." He said blushing from embarrassment.

"You're an idiot." I said irritated. He's still a bastard

"Shut it." He snapped.

Then something occurred to me. "But then… why did you go with me to all those concerts?" I asked.

He turned his body slightly away from me. "What do you think?" He said so softly I almost didn't hear it.

I started, turning to face him fully. His head was down, looking at the concert bellow, hair softly swaying in the wind. His beautiful hazel eyes where unfocused and sad. I don't know why. Maybe because I was there? But… but maybe…

I reached out my hand slowly, brushing my hand over his. He jumped slightly in surprise before grabbing onto it. My heart thundered in my chest. He actually grabbed my hand.

I turned around quickly, my hand still in his, and pulled him to a deserted ally way near by and slammed him up against the concert wall. I fisted his shirt and connected our lips together in a passionate kiss. I pulled away moments later and looked at him. He looked shocked. His eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. If I wasn't panting so much I would have laughed at the sight.

"Are…are you for real?" He asked, blushing and bringing a hand to touch his lips.

I looked away, blushing too. "Yes. I wouldn't joke about something like this."

"Well, I wouldn't put it past you."

"Hey! Now you listen…"

Then we stopped, both in mid-yell, and looked at each other. James slowly smiled. Actually smiled, giving off a little chuckle. I smiled back, happiness swelling in my heart. I was the cause of that smile.

The pretty boy wrapped his hands around my waist and back, pulling me closer as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and kissed me. I melted into it, moving my mouth in sync with his groaning when his pink tongue lapped at my lips, asking for the access he so desperately wanted. I opened my mouth and pulled his tongue in a dance for dominance, which he quickly won. I moaned into his mouth as he explored, hitting all the spots that made my knees go weak with pleasure.

I don't get it. How can love blossom out of this? We were love rivals. Now we're lovers.

We pulled apart, leaning our foreheads together and panting. I looked deeply into his hazel gaze and identified the emotion I couldn't before. It was love.

"I love you, bastard."

"I love you too, blondie."

I just don't get it.

*END*

Random: YAY! Well technically this is the end, but there is still more to come! Like the sex scene you want.

Hikaru: What James thinks about all of this.

Kaoru: And a date with Logan and Carlos.

Random: So stay tuned for more!

Random & Twins: Review please! Until next time! Peaceness!


	7. Parents

Author Note:

Random: I'm SO sorry! This took longer then I thought! First I would like to thank jamesmaslowlover for giving me this idea.

Hikaru: Thank you! *Hug*

Kaoru: Thank you! *Hug*

Random: So that also means that I kind of strayed from the main plot, that's why it took so long. That and my other story. Which should be updated soon. And thank you for all the Reviews and fav's and alerts. YOU ROCK!

Hiakru: Disclaimer: Random no own nothing!

Kaoru: Warning: There is 'M' rated things in this chapter finally. Consider it a apology for the lateness of the chapter.

Random: I hope there is not too many mistakes in here, I'm sorry if there is! And now enjoy.

Re-post 5/26/12: I notice some terrible errors that need to be fixed so the story would flow better. So I just took it down fixed them and put it back up. Sorry!

*READ THANK YOU*

I was currently sitting in my living room, on my couch. James and I have been dating for about a month now and I'm trying to figure out if I should have him meet my parents. You see, this is very difficult. One; my parents don't even know I'm gay and two; James is a bastard. He just had to be all… all… all himself and make me fall for him! My parents would have approved of Logan! But no, James had to strut his fine ass in and make me fall in love with him. Bastard.

Okay, maybe I'm being a little harsh. James is wonderful, as much as I hate to admit that, but my parents might not approve of him. Plus, you know the fact that he's a boy… and my parents didn't know I was gay to begin with. Ugh, I was so caught up in my love life that I never even thought of telling them. Why do I always make this harder for myself? For once, could my life not have a obstacle in it?

I sighed, getting up from the couch to go to the kitchen and get me something to eat. Food always helps me think. I walked into the kitchen to find both my mother and step-father sitting at the table talking. My mother remarried a couple years after my real father died, he was kind and took good care of my mom and me and I considered him like another father, of course he would never replace my real father, but he was their for me anyway. I smiled at them while I opened the fridge and grabbed a yogurt from the top self. I closed the ice box and grabbed a spoon, opened the snack and took a bite, leaning over the counter to look at my parents. "Hey, how was work?" I asked them.

Both my parents where real estate agents and worked together as a sort of sells team. They loved there job and it just made them happier that they got to do it together. "It was fine, honey." My mom answered. She was a average women, with red-brown hair and brown eyes. She was happy and always smiled. I just loved her to pieces.

"Nothing was sold sadly, though." My step-father continued. He was a tall well built man, with blond hair, like mine, and blue eyes. People never noticed that he really wasn't my real father because of his blonde hair. My parents tell me I got my green eyes from my grandmother on my fathers side. I never got to meet her, but I saw pictures and she did have green eyes, but they'd been a lighter shade then mine. My step-father was the star of his high school foot ball team and you can tell my looking at him. That's how my mom meet him, in high school. He was my hero along with my real father. I hope to be just as caring a father to my children like he is to his own children one day.

"Aw, what happened? Why not?" I asked.

"Well we had to cut the meeting short, because your sister got in trouble in school." My mom answered. "Something about selling illegal pencils to the other students. I don't know."

I chuckled. My sister was a pro-con and she was only eleven. She was tall for her age and way to smart. She had my mothers hair and eyes but her personality is more like my fathers, like mine is more like my mothers.

My mother looked up, "What about you, sweetie? Something happen?" She asked, eyeing the yogurt in my hand.

"No, why?" I asked, spooning more of the snack.

"You always eat yogurt when you're worried about something, so what is it."

I immediately looked away. I really wanted my parents to meet James. Besides his obvious cocky bastardness, he was a wonder boyfriend and I was completely head over heels in love with him, but of course the whole 'parents don't know I'm gay thing' is in the way of that. I can't just invite James over to meet my parents and introduce him as just a friend, that would hurt James and make him believe that I'm not one hundred percent devoted to our relationship. I also; though, can't invite him over and introduce him as my boyfriend with out telling my parents I'm gay first, my mom would probably have a heart attack from the sudden shock.

"I-I need to tell you something." I finally responded, looking down into the yogurt cup.

"What is it son?" My father asked. They both put down what they where reading to give me their attention.

I bit my lips. "I-I've found some one, t-that I'd like you guys to meet." I stuttered out. I know, I was dodging the main point.

"That's wonderful, honey!" My mother squealed.

"Who's the lucky girl? I was honestly a little worried. You haven't dated anyone since the Jo girl. I'm happy you're moving on." My father said. I blink. Right Jo. I had completely forgotten about her. I dated her for about a year when I was thirteen. Wow. It has been a long time since I've dated.

"Well their names Ashley." I mumbled.

"That's a beautiful name!" My mom exclaimed.

My dad nodded, "A good name for a good girl." I snorted inwardly. James? Good? Ha! He was a fucking sexy bad-boy. But that's not the point. Okay, focus Kendall.

"Um, yeah. But that's the thing it's not a… girl." I muttered, hoping they didn't hear me, but of course they did.

My mom looked at me confused while my father looked like a light bulb went off in his head. "What do you mean?" She asked.

I sighed. "I'm dating a guy mom, I'm gay." I told her, finally looking up and into my parents eyes.

"That's wonderful, honey!" My mom repeated.

"Who's the lucky guy then?" My father asked, smiling widely at me.

…What? "Uh.." I couldn't say anything I was so in shock. They'd taken it so well, not even fazing them. I was at least expecting… well something.

"Kendall?" I was snapped out of shock by my mother.

"You're… okay with this? No yelling? No 'WHAT!'s, no 'Haha good one Kendall's, nothing? You're completely okay with this?" I was having trouble comprehending what was going on.

"Of course we're okay! You're still Kendall, our son. Just because you're dating a boy doesn't make you different." My mom said, facial features soft.

"And if I said that I wasn't okay, I'd be a hypocrite."

"What? Why?" I am so confused.

"I'm bisexual, son. I married you're mom, but that doesn't mean I'm straight. I remember when you're mother and I where still dating, we had the same celebrity crush. It was so hot." My father said leaning over to kiss my mom.

My mom shook her head. "Only you would think that was hot." She replied back leaning in to accept the kiss.

"Okay! I get! You accept me! Now, please, stop making my eyes burn!" I said, flinging my arms over my eyes.

My dad laughed, pulling away from my mom, "We're happy for you Ken- wait! You said their name was Ashley."

I chuckled. I loved bugging James about his real name. He would get all flustered and embarrassed. It was so adorable. "It is, but he goes by his middle name. James." I said.

They both nodded, "Okay, so when do you want us to meet him?" My mother asked.

"Is now good?" I asked taking out my phone. They nodded. I sent a text to James saying I wanted him to meet my parents. He replied back moments later that saying he would be there soon. "Okay, he's on his way."

"Wonderful. I can't wait to meet him." My mom said turning back to her work. My dad smiled, then did the same.

I smiled brightly. They were okay with my sexuality! My father was even bisexual… okay that a little weird to think about. But I was too happy to think about anything. James was coming over and my parents were going to love him and, oh I'm so excited. I feel like I'm going to explode. I rushed out to get ready for when James gets here.

I fixed my hair and cleaned a little, dancing to the beat of a nameless tune inside my head. God, I've never felt so happy. James makes me so happy, it's insane. He makes my heart flutter and my knees go weak. His kisses make me so hot. We've not gone father then grinding against each other while we devour each others mouths, but I still get so turned on around him.

He's sweet and caring and all around the perfect boyfriend… psh, I make myself laugh. He is a cocky son of a bitch with a ego to match. Don't get me wrong, he is sweet and caring just not all the time. I just recently got to know his sweet and caring side. It just made me fall even hard for the boy that was once my rival.

The door bell rang moments later. My head snapped up, a smile spreading across my face. I dashed to the door and flung it open. There stood James. He was wearing his lucky white V-neck. Aw, he really wanted to impress my parents. Of course James doesn't know that I knew that that was his lucky shirt. Logan had told me about it one time.

"Hey." I greeted, gesturing for him to come in.

"You could have given me just a little more notice." He huffed, "My hair isn't perfect because I only had, like, ten minutes to do it."

I rolled my eyes, cocky bastard. "Well so-rry! Your highness. Next time I'll be sure to make an appointment." I huffed back.

He smiled, pulling me closer to him, "Idiot." He breathed, lips inches away from mine.

"Bastard." I whispered back, before connecting our lips in a passionate kiss. It was slow and meaningful. Like he knew how important this was to me and he was telling me that he will do anything to get my parents to like him. I melted, wrapping my arms around his neck and moving my mouth in sync with his, saying that I trust him and every thing will work out.

There was a couch from behind us. We broke apart and looked to see both my parents standing in the kitchen door's door frame, looking amused. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say this is James." My mom said, coming up to stand in front of me and James.

I blushed, sure that my face looked like a rip tomato. "Yeah, this is James. James this is my mom and dad." I said.

James still had one arm wrapped firmly around my waist to prevent me from moving away, because of this I could hear him gulp. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Knight. It's nice to finally meet you. " He said, voice slightly strained. I ran my hand up and down the middle of his spin, in hopes it would help him relax. He did, but not much.

"Oh Deary, not so formal. All of Kendall's friends call me Mama Knight." She smiled motioning to the couch beside them. "Come on let's talk."

Once we were seated and my parents had pulled some chairs around to sit across from us, they started to ask some questions. The way my dad was eyeing James and how my mom keep smiling was really unnerving me. I had a sinking feeling that my parents are going to go over board with the questions. I swallowed and grabbing James' hand as I waited for the first question.

"Have you had sex?" Was the first thing out of my mothers smiling mouth.

I choked on my own spit, coughing uncontrolled, "_Mom!_" I wheeze through my fit, face flushed.

James pates me on the back ,"Breath, Kendall." He said. How the hell is he so calm! That was the single most embarrassing thing in the world!

I shoot him a glare and finally regain my breathing. My parents wait patiently for me to calm down before asking again. "Have you?" This time my father asks, a little to harshly.

Before I can scream 'NO!' at my parents and move on from this awkward situation, James opens his mouth. "No, we haven't. We have only been dating for a month and I am not ready to take that step with you're son. And if I'm correct neither is Kendall." He looks over at me for confirmation. I nod. I'm not ready for that yet. James is my first boyfriend. I don't want to rush into something I have no experience with. I love him, I truly do, but I need to get my feet on the ground and get to know James by proper dating, not through being love rivals.

He continues after my confirmation, my eyes never leaving his face. "I want to take things slow with Kendall. I am not a virgin and I know from experience that relationships can fall apart if you rush things. And I don't want that to happen to our relationship. I don't regret who I lost my virginity too. He was a wonderful boy and I will never forget him. That's what I want for Kendall. If this doesn't work out, I at least want Kendall to look back and not regret his decision trust me. I care so much for Kendall and I would never force him to do anything he didn't want to do. I'm not going to say that I will never do anything to hurt Kendall, because I probably will, but that's how things happen when you are in a committed relationship, you hurt the ones you love, but if you don't learn and grow from it then you don't deserve to be in the relationship. I will tell you that I would rather get trampled by a stamped of horses then hurt Kendall and I will try not to. Kendall is everything to me and all I ask is your approval." He finished, looking straight into my parents eyes.

I wanted so badly to just kiss the hell out of him right then and there, but I need to know my parents reactions first. I looked over at my parents going into complete shock. My mother was crying and my father looked close to tears himself, a soft smile on both their faces. I've never seen my parents react like this before, it was amazing.

My mom cleared he throat, whipping her eyes. "That… that was beautiful. You have my approval."

I looked over to my dad, wondering what he would say. "I approve." Was all he said, before both my parents stood up. "Well, we have to go to a dinner party with some clients. See you later Kendall, nice to meet you James." He said walking to the front door and exiting.

My mom squeezed my shoulder and leaned down to say, "He's a keeper."

I smiled looking over at James and squeezing his hand, "I know." I whispered. She smiled and followed after my dad, closing the door behind her.

James visibly relaxed. "Well, that went well." He smirked.

I gaped at him, "That's an understanding! That was fucking amazing! Where did you come up with all that?"

He suddenly grabbed me and pulled me into a passionate kiss. He pulled away just enough so he could talk, looking deeply into my eyes. "I meant what I said Kendall. You're every thing to me. I love you."

I couldn't take it! He was making my heart flip flop and I felt like it was going to explode if I didn't show him how much this meant to me. I got up and dragged him to my room. Once inside, I closed the door and threw him on my bed. He let out a surprised yelp, before it was cut short by me climbing on top of him and connecting our lips together. He moaned as I pulled on his hair and tilted his chin up to deepen the kiss. It was hungry and full of lust on my part, his was more confused, but he won't be for long.

I straddled his hips and brought my lower half down on his. I moaned loudly as my covered erection meet his. He moaned and bucked his hips up into mine, causing me to bit his lip from the pleasure that shoot thru my body. He moaned again, but seemed to finally catch onto what was happening.

He pulled away from the kiss, making me whimper with loss. "Kendall." He gasped, grabbing my hips to stop there movements. "W-What are yo-u doing?"

I brought my head down to his neck, trailing kisses along the exposed flesh. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Did you not hear what I just said?"

I laughed, "Yes, and that's why I'm doing this." I pulled back up to look him in the eyes, combing my fingers threw his hair. "We don't have to have sex. We don't even have to take our clothes off. Just let me show you how much I love you." I whispered, pecking his lips lightly.

He smiled, "Sure. We can do that."

I smirked, dislodging his hands from my hips. "Good." I said, thrusting my hips down onto his. I gasped as our clothed cocks rubbed together, creating that much needed friction.

"Fuck." James breathed, thrusting his hips up with mine. I could only agree as I smashed my lips to his in a wet kiss. We battled for dominance fiercely, out thrusts becoming faster. He won after surprising me and suddenly flipped us over so he could be on top.

I gasped away from the kiss as pleasure shocked my body and I bit down on his neck. He moaned thrusting against my member harder, while I matched his thrust, wrapping my arms around him to pull him closer.

"James." I moaned, "I'm so close." I whimpered.

He grunted his reply "Me too." Our thrust became sloppy as we reach our breaking point's. James bit down on my neck and gave a particularity hard thrust. I gasped, thrusting up one more time before I came in my pants, James doing the same moments later.

I kissed all along his neck and jaw as we came down from our highs. He smiled capturing my lips in a sweet kiss. "I'm going to go clean up. Where's your bathroom?"

I watched as he got off me. I stretched out on the bed lazily. "Just across the hall." I told him. He nodded, walking out of my room. I smiled, heart fluttering as a changed my boxers and switched my jeans for sweatpants. I went to go wait for him in the living room.

Several minutes later he walked into the living room. I smirked at the still rather noticeable wet spot on the front of his jeans. I got up from the couch to walk over to him. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I kissed him lazily, just enjoying the feel of is mouth against mine. "Hey." I said once we pulled away.

He chuckled, "I gotta go."

I pouted, "Why?"

"I have homework. And I actually do it. Unlike you."

I scoffed, "I do my homework!"

"At the last minute. Stress causes wrinkles, I don't need that."

He is such a bastard. "Fine." I said walking him to the door. "See you tomorrow?" I asked.

He nodded, smirking. "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." He said, kissing my cheek. "I'll take you out for a smoothie or something."

"Really? I love smoothies!" I said happily. "See you tomorrow, Ashley." I snickered.

His cheeks tinted pink slightly, "Jerk." He grumbled, walking down the path to the street.

I leaned against the door frame, "Love you, too!" I called. I saw his shoulders shake with suppressed laughter. He turned around and gave me that wonderful smile. The smile that I always wanted to spread across his face. It never failed to make my heart speed in pace.

With one last wave, he was gone. I shook my head and steeped back into the house, closing the door. I went over to the T.V and flipped it on, not really paying attention to what was on the days events flooding my head. Today was wonderful and my parents accepted me and my relationship to James. Everything was going great.

*END CHAPTER*

Random: That turned out way longer then I wanted!

Hikaru: It's because you randomly thought of that hump scene.

Kaoru: Witch was incredibly hot.

Random: Oh yeah… Well I'm sorry it took so long but I'm not following the main plot now and it took longer to think of what to do.

Hikaru: Yeah. In the manga the character Kendall's based off of is in college and lives on his own.

Kaoru: Yep and the one James is based after is, well, the same age as its written here.

Random: Anyway, hoped you enjoyed!

Random & Twins: Until next time! Peaceness!


End file.
